klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
About the game
Klondike: The Lost Expedition is a free-to-play farming simulation game developed by and published by Vizor Interactive. Klondike is available on many social networks worldwide, including Facebook. The game world of Klondike will take its players to Alaska of the gold rush era with its unique atmosphere and charm. Klondike’s world will fascinate players with its amazing graphics, the riot of colors of the surrounding nature, the style and unique design of its architecture. Players will experience the indigenous ethnic culture of the peoples of the Far North and the nomadic lifestyle of gold-miners. The land of snow-capped mountain tops, valleys folded in mist, splendid waterfalls, and fast-flowing rivers. This is the place players will get to while helping the young character in his search for the lost expedition of his father, a gold-miner. Klondike’s players will face a challenging task of building a prosperous station, developing agriculture and animal farming, arranging the production and exchange of food and materials to prepare for a long and exciting expedition. Players won’t be alone in this mission: the local Inuit and their hired friends will assist them in all their undertakings. With the map of Klondike in their hands, players will get to explore a vast game world, open multiple picturesque locations full of mysteries, hidden treasures, useful materials, ample opportunities, and challenging tasks. Completing each of the various quests will take them one step closer to solving the mystery of the lost expedition. Klondike is a farming game with the following unique features that make it stand out from the rest of similar games: • an exciting and moving storyline; • high-quality & true-to-life graphics; • travelling and adventure element. Gameplay Klondike’s gameplay consists of 2 basic elements: • Farming and town-building at your home station; • Travelling to other locations and exploring them. Before you embark on the adventure, you’ll need to stay in the village preparing for the harsh winter in good time and equipping your expedition to further east. In other words, you have to farm in the village. The work is plentiful: • clear the bushes, trees and stones for space, resources, and treasures; • plow the land in the garden, and plant and harvest all kinds of crops and veggies; • raise animals and then collect the output from them; • build houses to accommodate workers (other players -- your neighbors); • construct factories to produce diverse goods; • visit your neighbors for more resources and their Gold Veins; • trade with your friends (exchange the resources and materials you have for something you crave). These farming activities go along with interesting quests that will both guide and entertain you. The quests will not only give you tasks to complete, but will also tell you the story of the young character searching for his father, his adventures and the friends he meets along the way. Once you feel you are ready to explore the new lands, the real adventure begins. The story flow will take you to the lands of the Blue Peaks Valley, all different in their flora and design. Once you’ve explored all locations of the Valley, you will get to open new areas on the map of Klondike and travel to exotic faraway lands. The players can either take it slow and travel among the lands of Klondike by sled, constantly improving the dogs and the sled itself, or get a plane and fly around locations fast and easy. There are 2 types of expedition locations in Klondike: permanent stations and timed stations. Timed lands are available for a certain period of time. They all set a goal that the player has to reach in order to get the location’s prize. The main purpose of such locations is to provide the player with resources and materials needed for production and progress. The permanent locations form part of the map of Klondike and the main storyline. They all offer exciting quest lines and have a unique key building. Inside such buildings, there is a storage and a trading place where the character can barter goods with the locals of the station. Story Development Developed in 2012, Klondike was released on Facebook on January 17th, 2014. Within the first 6 months of its launch the game’s MAU reached 850K. By December 2014, Klondike has been installed around 3 million times on Facebook alone. The number of Klondike players is constantly growing: +15K installations daily. Images File:artwork-2.jpg File:Screenshot-1.jpg File:Screenshot-2.jpg File:artwork-1.jpg File:Screenshot-3.jpg Logo-mainpage.png Hedgehog-mainpage.png Game-logo.png World-Windsong.png World-Weather station.png World-Warehouses.png World-Wallmond.png World-Utopia.png World-Ukhty.png World-The glade.png World-Terra.png World-Sunrise.png World-Strangeville.png World-Southern reach.png World-Scalp.png World-Rock.png World-Oilfield.png World-Aurora.png World-Nord-pas.png External Links * Klondike Wiki's Facebook Page * Official support * Developer's website